


Are You Still Mine?

by RiverStyxGoddess



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Idiots in Love, SO SOFF, Wow, much feels, repressed tissaia, slight angst, very fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverStyxGoddess/pseuds/RiverStyxGoddess
Summary: Oneshot: Tissaia and Yennefer waking up after their first night together.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 24
Kudos: 102





	Are You Still Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it’s been a while! I just finished writing 20 very dull pages for uni so I had to unwind and what better way to do so than writing something equally angsty and sweet about my favorite soff sorceresses? 😉 
> 
> English isn’t my first language so any and all mistakes are my own! 
> 
> The Witcher doesn’t belong to me yada yada yada (if it did everyone would be gay)… Hope you enjoy it!

Darkness is slowly chased from the room as the first lights begin to make their way through the windowpanes, coloring the area with a soft yellow glow that makes one of it’s occupants eyelids twitch against this gentle assault.

The first thing Tissaia registers as her eyes blink sluggishly, taking in her surroundings, is the light catching the dust particles floating heedlessly around her quarters. Her initial reaction is to wrinkle her nose, sight turning towards the offending open curtains. As her sleep-addled brain works to find an explanation for this oversight, a myriad of sensations washes over the rectoress, her body beginning its own waking process. 

First, there is warmth. A solid body pressed firmly against her back. Initially caught off guard, Tissaia wills her rabbit heart to slow its pace, reminding herself of the circumstances leading to this discovery. 

Unsure of how to proceed, Tissaia holds her breath and wills her body to not move an inch as she works to take in this new sensation. Yennefer’s skin feels impossibly soft against her own. She has Tissaia wrapped tightly in her strong arms and her face is buried in Tissaia’s loose hair. Yennefer is snoring gently and Tissaia bites her lip to keep from chuckling as the other woman’s breath tickles her ear.

Comforted in the knowledge that Yennefer is still very much asleep, Tissaia quietly releases the breath she had been holding, her body relaxing slightly against the one behind her. Closing her eyes, she allows her hand to skim Yennefer’s arm in a whisper-touch. Unable to fight it anymore, a secret smile makes its way to her lips as she explores the younger woman’s skin with her fingertips. When their hands connect over her solar plexus, Tissaia settles her own over Yennefer’s, melting helplessly into her embrace. 

They stay that way for a long while, Tissaia is almost tipping over into a light doze when she feels Yennefer stir against her, sighing into her neck.

The smaller woman's whole body immediately tenses and her hand leaves its perch over Yennefer’s as if burned. She mentally chastises herself for giving herself away, but still closes her eyes in a veiled attempt at feigning sleep. Her heart thunders mercilessly in her chest, and Tissaia wills her breath not to quicken as she realizes how wholly unprepared she is for whatever happens next.

Tissaia’s heart drops when, after a moment, Yennefer gently removes her hand from its place over the rectoress' waist. Her mind reels and her eyes prickle as Yennefer’s warmth leaves her, the bed dipping from the movement. Still, Tissaia does not budge. Maybe if she just waits long enough, Yennefer will take her leave unprompted and they will not ever have to discuss whatever _this_ was. A mistake to be forgotten, Tissaia thinks bitterly.

But the younger mage does no such thing. 

Much like Tissaia, Yennefer appears to be waiting for something. The bed has not moved again, so Tissaia imagines Yennefer is still lying on her side facing her back. This scrutinizing does little to stop the smaller woman’s body from squirming under the growing tension but Tissaia holds fast.

It takes everything in Tissaia’s power not to jump when she feels a hand land gently over shoulder, but she realizes the battle is lost when a whisper follows the touch,

“I know you’re awake.” 

Tissaia closes her eyes and lets out a shaky breath as the hand pulls lightly, encouraging her to turn over.

Bunching the sheets more firmly around her bare body, Tissaia does as she is bid, finding herself at last face to face with Yennefer. Blue eyes steer away from violet ones, eager to preserve whatever she can of her already breaking heart. 

“Good morning.” Is the tentative whisper, but it does little to chase Tissaia’s darkening thoughts and she can already feel her own lips twitching downwards.

“Is it?” Tissaia hears herself ask, eyes focusing on a wrinkle on the sheets between them. When no answer comes, she finally chances a glance at the raven-haired woman’s face and stills at what she finds there. Yennefer’s eyes are wide, and within them she sports that same rare vulnerability that all but melted Tissaia’s heart the night before.

“I-- I thought –" Yennefer starts, but gathers herself quickly, “Right.” Now devoid of all traces of sleep, her voice cuts like steel and immediately fills Tissaia with regret for having brought about this reaction. 

As Yennefer makes to move away, Tissaia grasps her wrist and stills her movement, tugging on her arm until she settles haughtily against the pillows once more. Holding the younger woman's questioning gaze and cupping the her face, Tissaia brings their lips together in a sweet and brief kiss. As she starts to pull away, Yennefer’s arms encircle her, bringing their bodies flush against each other and she deepens the kiss until they are both breathless.

Foreheads now pressed tightly together, Tissaia whispers, 

“Good morning.” She hopes that her tone along with her fingers stroking the younger woman's cheek softly conveys the silent apology her mouth cannot yet form. 

Yennefer nods in understanding and pulls the smaller woman closer so Tissaia can rest her head over her heart. Lacing their fingers and pressing a kiss to Tissaia’s hairline, Yennefer says again, 

“Good morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Are You Still Mine? [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391919) by [quoththegayven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoththegayven/pseuds/quoththegayven)




End file.
